The overall objective of this study is to continue the investigations, both structurally and functionally, of the microcirculation in renal, cardiac, pulmonary and cerebral tissue prepared by transplantation into the hamster cheek pouch chamber. Particular attention will be given towards determining the responsiveness of the transplants to various and appropriate stimuli and the extent to which this responsiveness is altered when hypertension is induced in the recipient.